Love Or Torture
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Celesta was a cat the Jellicle found in Macavity's lair. Going through so much, she has to have time to adjust to the Jellicle Life. Will she survive, or will Macavity get her back? And what about love? M for safety
1. Beginning Of A New Life

A door creaked open, casting light on the blood splattered room. A dark orange tom stood there with a tray of some kind of fish. He growled, looking at the motionless figure on the ground. No matter how much the henchcat wanted to violate her again, he left it alone.

"Food." He grumbled, throwing the plate into the cell, before slamming and locking the door, casting the figure into darkness again. Minutes passed before a scrawny, blood splattered hand reached out to the expired salmon on the ground. Pulling it back, it ate it quickly, before moving to the side, covering up her chest, pulling her legs in tight and crying once again until there were no more tears to cry.

* * *

Jemima listened to the screams and cries coming from the room near her. She knew there was another queen here in Macavity's lair. She had been catnapped only a couple of hours ago by her father, but she wanted to go back to Demeter and Munkustrap, who were probably looking for her right now.

She was just worried about the other queen. She seemed to be a teen, possibly Mistoffelees age. The only feature Jemima could make out was her eyes, which were a very peculiar color. They were a deep purple, with a little red on the iris. The queen had looked to Jemima for a second, and she found the color from there. She felt horrible for the cat. She had probably been there longer than Jemima had. She was surprised the queen was still alive. She would get one of the toms to get the queen out when they came, if they came.

* * *

As if on cue, her door was being opened. Jemima looked up from the wall she was sitting near to see it open, casting light onto the floor. Looking, she saw Munkustrap, her adopted father. The gray tabby sighed in relief, as Jemima jumped from the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to cry hugging him.

"Shh. It's okay. The others are outside except for Skimble. Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded.

"But there's another queen, in the cell beside me. She's terribly starved and hurt. I don't want her to die, daddy. Please get her out." She said. Munkustrap nodded. He pulled her out of the cell and gave her to Skimbleshanks.

"Take her outside and wait." He said, and then walked over to the cell next door. Using his claw, he slipped it into the lock and twisted. The lock clicked, and the door opened. What Munkustrap saw made him gasp.

A queen laid there, almost dead, curled up in a ball. Blood was all over her body, along with numerous wounds, some scars, some open and bloody. Her fur was matted everywhere. She was just fur and bones, nothing else.

Munk shook his head. He wanted to kill Macavity, his brother. This poor queen has probably been through more than they could think. He couldn't leave her here. Walking in, he stooped down beside her.

Almost immediately, she started to cry, unsheathing what was left of her claws and scooting away. Munkustrap put his hands up.

"Easy, easy. I want to help you." He said. The queen looked at him through wide eyes.

"Toms have said that so many times. How do I know you're not going to force me again?" She said, through a squeaky and cracked voice. She was terrified, and Munkustrap realized why. The tom looked at her, concerned. How was she supposed to trust him?

"My name is Munkustrap. I'm. . ." He started, but she gasped.

"M. . Munkustrap?" She exclaimed. Munkustrap nodded.

"You're. . .you're a Jellicle!" She said, relaxing but still crying. Pain ran through her stomach and down her legs from her numerous beatings. She cried. Munkustrap looked at her, and then picked her up carefully.

"You're okay now." He whispered. She still whimpered, but she sighed. Pain ran through her body, and she wished it would stop.

Stepping out into the open, he heard the toms gasp. Jemima, being held by Alonzo, was nodding. She had been in worse condition than she thought.

"Right now let's just get home. Mungojerrie, lead the way." Munkustrap instructed. The orange cat in front nodded, and started his way, in a brisk walk, home, followed by the rest.

* * *

By the time they stepped into the Junkyard, the queen was unconscious and breathing heavily. Munkustrap didn't know what to do about the cat. She was so frail and weak, she would probably die soon.

"Lonz. Run ahead and tell Jelly and Jenny what happened. They need to be ready." He said. The black and white patched tom nodded and ran ahead. Skimbleshanks stayed in a steady pace beside Munk.

"Do you think she'll make it?" He asked in his Scottish accent. Munkustrap sighed.

"I have no idea." He said.

"If she can make it through all that, I think she can make it Dad. She had to be there longer than me." Jemima said, walking beside him. Munkustrap smiled, nodding.

"Let's hope." He said, looking up as he saw the familiar faces of the cats. Some smiled, others gasped at the sight of the queen.

"Jemima!" Demeter exclaimed, running over and pulling Jemima into a bone crushing hug. Jemmy didn't protest, but fell into it. Munkustrap smiled, glad to see his mate and daughter together again. Demeter looked up and saw the queen in his arms. She gasped, covering her mouth. Munk nodded, then walked over to the clinic part of the junkyard.

Jennyanydots emerged a minute ago after Alonzo appeared. She looked up to see Munk headed toward them with the cat. She wanted to cry, looking at the poorly disheveled queen in front of her. She led the way into the clinic.

* * *

"Put her here Munkustrap." She instructed. Munk set her down on the table gently. He backed up as her and Jellylorum started checking her over.

"She's still alive. But barely. She's been starved to death. How long do you think she was in there?" Jelly asked him.

"Jemima just said longer than her." He said. Jelly sighed.

"We have to run multiple tests, and clean her up." She said. Munkustrap took that as to get out. Nodding, he walked out of the clinic to see his daughter standing there.

"Will she be okay, Dad?" She asked, wringing her paws.

"I do not know Sillabub. Come on, you need your sleep." He said, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into the warmth as they went over to his den.


	2. What She Went Through

Chapter 2: What She Went Through

Jennyanydots and Jellylorum ran multiple tests and used up many rags to clean and check on the queen. As the blood and dirt came off, her features opened up. Her fur was a light dusty brown with multi-color stripes running down her body. Her face was a lighter brown with stripes running on the sides. He ears were tipped black. Each paw was either black or white, and her tail was striped. Multiple scars ran down her body, one even on her eye. Jenny and Jelly took care of the open wounds, which looked now to be healing. She was very thin and malnourished, and some of the tests the two older cats didn't like.

* * *

Munkustrap came in a couple of hours later. He looked at the queen and smiled. She looked much better than she did when they brought her in. She was actually very beautiful.

"How is she?" He asked the two queens. They smiled.

"She'll be okay. Numerous bruises and cuts litter her body, and she had a broken ankle, but we set it." Jenny said, pointing to her left ankle that had a splint on it.

"All she needs is a lot of food and water to get herself back up and moving. When she wakes she will probably be very skittish and scared. Make sure all the cats know this. We don't want them rushing up to her, she might have a breakdown or something." Jelly explained. Munkustrap nodded.

"I'm just glad she's okay. Thank you." He said, before turning back to the entrance.

"Munkustrap. There's something else." Jenny said, stopping him. Munk turned around to look at the tiger stripped and leopard spotted queen. She sighed.

"She seems to have been "violated" multiple times through her time there. She has even carried a couple of kittens, but she was beaten for it, and miscarried all of them." Jenny explained. Munkustrap looked at the queen. She was nothing more than a teen, how could they do such a thing to this girl? He growled.

"I don't want the toms rushing up to her. She'll be scared to death. If you can pick one tom to show her sympathy, then she'll learn to trust toms again." Jelly instructed. Now Munkustrap knew why she wanted to hurt him. She didn't want to be "forced" again. He nodded.

"I suggest Mistoffelees. He has a caring heart for these things." Jelly said. Munkustrap thought back to when his daughter was brought back from there, the same thing happened to her. But it wasn't multiple times like this one. Mistoffelees had stuck by his best friend's side until she could finally be by herself. He still owed the young tom for all of it.

"I will." He said, then left the den. The two queens sighed, then turned back to the cat in front of them.

* * *

**5 days later. . .**

Jennyanydots stuck by the queen's side through the coma. Nothing was bringing her out of this. She sighed, hoping the queen would wake. She wanted to be with her mate and daughters again, but he couldn't leave the queen's side. Skimbleshanks and her daughters, Etcetera and Rumpleteazer came in to talk to their mother sometimes, but they stayed out to let the queen have her peace.

Jenny was half asleep, when a soft moan erupted from the queen's throat. Jenny sat up, looking at the queen as she turned her head slightly, her ears twitching.

"Jelly!" Jenny called. The older queen came in to see what was happening. The young queen opened her eyes, and made the girls gasp.

It was true. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple with red around the irises. They were beautiful! The young girl looked at the two older queens. Her breathing quickened.

"Easy young one. You're safe. Nothing can hurt you." Jellylorum said, seeing the queen start to panic.

"Who. . .who are you?" The queen asked in a small but graceful voice.

"I'm Jellylorum. This is Jennyanydots. We're Jellicles." Jelly introduced them.

"You were brought here from Macavity's lair. You've been in a coma for five days, I wouldn't be surprised." Jenny explained. The queen looked at them.

"You mean. I'm away from him." She said, smiling. The queens nodded. The cat sat up slowly, feeling the pain rack through her body. Jenny placed a tender hand on her back and helped her sit up.

"What is your name dear?" She asked. The queen looked at her.

"C. . .Celesta." She said, as if forgetting her name.

"Here Celesta. Eat, drink. You must be starving." Jellylorum gave her a cup of milk and a plate of salmon, fresh.

"Its. . .its been forever since I've ate anything fresh." She said, taking the salmon and eating it slowly. The queens looked at each other. She had been eating rotten stuff? They sighed. After Celesta finished everything, she smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Its nothing." Jenny said, as the curtain opened up. Alonzo appeared.

"Munkustrap wanted to check to see if. . .uh . . .if. . ." He started, then stared at the queen. She was amazingly beautiful!

As if on contact, Celesta pulled her legs up close to her body and wrapped her arms around them, shivering a little. Jelly put her arms on Celesta's shoulders.

"It's alright. This is Alonzo. He the right hand man of Munkustrap. What is it Alonzo?" She asked, calming the queen down. Alonzo shook his head.

"Munk wanted to see if she was awake. I guess she is." He said.

"We'll bring her out in bit. Tell him okay Lonz?" Jenny asked. Alonzo nodded, and walked out.

"Munkustrap? He's the one that brought me here. I remember." Celesta said. Jenny smiled, nodding.

"The others want to see you. Don't be afraid of them, they won't hurt you or do anything to you. They know you have had a rough time. They'll respect it. Now come on." She said, offering her hand to Celesta. Celesta smiled, taking it. Wrapping her arm around Jelly's shoulders, she jumped off the table on her good leg, the other still in a splint. She winced as she stepped down. Looking at the queens, she smiled, as they helped lead her out of the clinic.

* * *

Immediately cats began to look at the trio coming out, but none came up to her, not even the kittens. They had instructed not to scare the poor cat, and they weren't going to break that promise. Munkustrap looked up from Alonzo where he was sitting on the tire. Demeter and Jemima were beside him. Jemima smiled, seeing that she was better. She disappeared, and reappeared with Mistoffelees. The tuxedo tom had been told of what he was to do, and was a little excited about taking care of this cat. He sat beside Jemima as the two older queens helped the younger queen.

Mistoffelees had to admit it. She was beautiful. Her fur pattern was unlike any he had ever seen. And her eyes, were mesmerizing. He had never seen such beautiful eyes on a cat before. He smiled as they came closer.

Munkustrap jumped from the tire and walked up to her. He smiled.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Celesta." She said.

"As you can tell, this is the Jellicle Tribe Junkyard. We want you to feel welcomed here." He said. Celesta smiled, but was still a little shaky. She turned and saw Jemima, sitting on the tire.

"Jemima!" She exclaimed. Jemima grinned, walking over to them. Munkustrap looked at his daughter, smiling. Jemima grasped Celesta's outstretched paws tenderly, even though Celesta winced.

"I'm glad you're okay." Celesta said. Jemima smiled.

"I'm always safe, especially here." She said. Alonzo walked up, putting her hands on Jemima's shoulders. Jemima looked at him, smiling. Celesta smiled. She had never felt love, only force, and she still felt it. Sighing, she looked to see a tuxedo tom walking up to her shyly, not wanting to scare her.

"Celesta. This is Mistoffelees. He is going to be your protector for right now. We wish you the best." Munkustrap introduced the tuxedo tom. Mistoffelees smiled, but frowned. Celesta was shuddering again.

"I'm not going to hurt you Celesta." He said shakily. Celesta pulled away, cringing into Jennyanydots.

"It's okay Misto. It's not you. She's just probably having flashbacks. She'll be fine after a while." She said, stroking the queen's headfur.

"We're going to take her back into the clinic to check some other tests. You can come in after a while." She said, then lead Celesta back to the clinic. She set her down on the table.

* * *

"Now Celesta. I know you don't want to be near any of the toms, but you have to." Jellylorum told her, setting a plate of fish on the table. Celesta whimpered.

"You. . .You don't know what I've been through." She said softly. Jelly smiled at the queen.

"We don't. But we want to help you. None of these Jellicles are going to hurt you here. They can see what you've been through." She explained. Celesta shook her head. Jenny checked her over.

"Did you see the black and red queen near Munkustrap, with Jemima?" She asked. Celesta looked at her, and nodded.

"Jemima's father is not Munkustrap. It's Macavity. Demeter, her mother, was raped by Macavity and had Jemima. Then Jemima was catnapped and raped also." Jenny explained. Celesta covered her mouth with her paw.

"I . . .I didn't know!" She exclaimed.

"We don't talk about it. It brings back painful memories. For all of us." Jenny said, scratching her ears.

"But they go on living. And that strapping black and white patched tom that was clinging to Jemima. That's her soon to be mate." Jelly added. Celesta looked up. The poor scared kitten, already through her bad experiences, and has a mate? Celesta shook her head.

"But she wasn't in there, constantly violated and beaten, for who knows how long." Celesta said, tears running down her face. The two older queens sighed.

"How long where you in there sweetie?" Jellylorum asked. Celesta sniffled.

"Since my parents brought me here, which was when I was four. Macavity killed my parents and kidnapped me." She explained. She was almost five now, which mean she had been there for nearly a year.

"I was pregnant about four times, with different cats' kittens, including Macavity's!" She exclaimed.

"But we're going to keep you away from him as best as we can. He won't touch you again." Jenny told her, pulling the sobbing queen in her arms. Jelly patted her back as she cried. This cat had been through too much, and she didn't know what to think of the Jellicles at this moment.

But Celesta knew her parents would want her to at least try and be strong, no matter what had just happened to her. She sighed, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Why don't you go take a nap dear? There's a bed in the back room." Jelly said. Celesta smiled.

"I'd like that." She said, jumping from the table and being led over to the bed. She curled up on the soft mattress, and was instantly asleep.


	3. Maybe It'll All Be Okay

**Chapter 3: Maybe It'll All Be Okay**

**Sorry It took me forever to write back. I had bad writer's block for this one and I'm really bad on abandoning my stories. I'm going to put a new one up soon, plus maybe another Song-Fic or two. No idea yet. Just keep in touch**

The next day Celesta was able to take the splint off and could walk regularly now. She was still a little skittish, and only clung to Jelly and Jenny the whole time.

Finally, after lunch, she agreed to meet Mistoffelees.

The tuxedo tom, sighed, then stepped into the den. The young queen was sitting on the table, watching the Gumbie cat do her stuff. They both turned to see Mistoffelees standing there. Celesta started shivering, but tried to relax herself. She jumped down easily from the table, and walked up to him.

"Hey. I'm Mistoffelees." Misto said, smiling. Celesta smiled, just as Jennyanydots came over.

"Misto here will be your protector now. He will show you everything and introduce you to everyone. You'll be safe in his arms." She said. Celesta smiled, nodding to Misto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Misto." She said. Mistoffelees blushed.

"Alright now you two get out. I have stuff to do." Jenny ushered them out. Mistoffelees let Celesta out before him. Jenny caught his arm.

"Be careful with her." She whispered in his ear. Mistoffelees nodded, then walked out with her. Misto looked at her as she stared at the junkyard. Her thin arms were tight across her chest. Her body was scrawny and malnourished. He could see multiple scars on her body, across her back, legs, inner thighs, everywhere. She was beaten, bruised, violated numerous times, underfed. He didn't even see how she was still alive.

A light wind blew, tousling her head fur. She was remarkably beautiful, he had to admit it. When she turned around, it was as if in slow motion. Her purple gaze stopped on him, and they locked eyes. Slowly, Celesta started to smile, the corners of her mouth twitching. Mistoffelees blushed. He was glad to get such a reaction out from this queen.

"So. What do you want to show me first?" She asked, her whiskers twitching. Misto pulled himself out of his trance, walking up to her.

"Why don't I introduce you to the other Jellicles first?" He offered. She nodded as he stepped to her side. She went to take a step, when her ankle she had broken gave out on her. She stumbled and threw her hands out to catch herself. Misto was there. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands collided with his chest. She whimpered for a second, then looked at him from where she was. They looked at each other. She breathed in, letting her hands twist the fur from his chest around softly. It was so soft! She sighed, then slowly pulled back. Misto let her go, but kept a hand out just in case she stumbled again.

"Let's take it slowly." Misto offered. Celesta nodded, and walked with him. He started with the kittens, which were the easiest for her. Electra, Etcetera, Jemima, and Victoria were in the clearing. The four kittens looked up to see the new queen coming to them, clutching onto Misto's arm tightly. They got up, smiling.

"Celesta you know Jemima I presume?" He asked. The red, black, and copper queen looked at her recent cell-mate since a couple of days ago. She smiled. Celesta grinned, looking at Jemima.

"This is Electra and Etcetera. They're best friends, as you can tell." He introduced the gray spotted queen and the black and red queen. They both smiled, looking at Celesta. Victoria came up to her, smiling with her paws clasped tightly in front of her.

"And this is my little sister, Victoria." Misto motioned to the snow-white queen in front of him. She grinned.

"I love your fur pattern." She complimented. Celesta smiled.

"Thank you." She said. There was silence, when Celesta spoke up.

"I. . . I'm sorry I'm very skittish right now. I hope that we all can be friends sometime soon." She said. The kittens looked at her.

"Of course we can. And we're sorry for everything that has happened to you Celesta." Electra said lightly. Celesta nodded. Misto smiled as her tight grip on his arm slowly slackened off as she started to relax.

"Come on. Let's go meet some of the others Celesta." Misto said.

"Okay. It's nice meeting you guys." She said, then walked off with Misto. Mistoffelees decided to go to the toms, where they were in a little group. He knew she might have trouble with the toms, but they weren't going to her, so she would be okay.

The toms looked up as Celesta was led to them. She immediately began to shiver, clutching onto Misto tightly. Mistoffelees looked at her as she shut her eyes tightly.

* * *

_Celesta looked around at the ragged toms as they stood by the walls of Macavity's throne room. She held her bloodied cheek where three new scratches were as Macavity left from where he was standing._

"_Have your fun." He whispered to a black tom standing over her. The tom snickered as the door shut. He circled Celesta as she whimpered, trying to get up._

"_We're not done with you yet." He growled, and she felt her chin collide with the stone ground as her chest hit the ground. She tried to pull herself up with something heavy was on top of her, pushing her to the ground. She tried to fight the weight off. Her arms were forced over her head as she screamed. A paw wrapped around her mouth. Pain enveloped her, and she slowly lost consciousness_

_

* * *

_

"Celesta!" She opened her eyes to Mistoffelees standing over her. She felt soft earth under her and she gasped.

"Is she okay?" A male voice asked near her. Misto kneeled by her, watching her as her chest slowly rose and fall by the regular beat of her heart. All he knew was she collapsed on the ground when they were walking toward the toms. She started withering around, and whimpering, then finally stopped. She felt something wet on her cheek, and realized she had been crying.

"Shh. Celesta it's okay. You're alright." She felt something stroking her head fur and a motherly voice spoke near her. She looked up to see Jennyanydots over her.

"Jenny. It was just a. . .just a vision." Celesta explained. Jenny smiled, stroking the frightened queen's head.

"You'll be getting those a lot now dear. Don't worry. As I said, no one will hurt you here. I promise." Jenny explained. Celesta nodded, then took a deep breath. She slowly tried to sit up with Jenny's help. Jenny helped her stand up and stand firmly. Celesta looked around at the group of cats. None of the toms came around her, scared of what had happened was because of them. Mistoffelees had been right by her, with Jellylorum and Jemima.

"Misto dear. She's had enough for today. Why don't you. . ." Jenny started. Celesta shook her head.

"No. Jenny. I have to get over this somehow. You said I needed a den. Could I stay with Mistoffelees and Victoria please?" She asked, looking at Misto. Mistoffelees smiled, and nodded. She grinned, looked at Jenny.

"Well if you're ready. Then you can. Misto take her back and let her rest. She needs it." Jenny instructed. Celesta hugged Jenny tightly. The Gumbie Cat smiled, hugging the queen back, before handing her off to Misto. Mistoffelees smiled, then led Celesta to the pipe that he and Victoria shared. It was very spacious inside. Pink pillows and brightly colored blankets littered Victoria's part of the den, while Misto's was all dark pillow and blankets, plus some books and magic items for himself. Mistoffelees helped Celesta sit down. She sighed, and curled up in the pillows, smiling.

"Are you sure you're okay Celesta. I'm sorry I rushed you into that. . ." He started. Celesta giggled.

"It's alright Misto. I need to get over my fear somehow. You're helping it. And I'm glad." She said. She patted the pillow beside her. Misto sat down beside her as she curled up.

"Maybe It will all be okay." She murmured, before letting her eyes droop shut and her chest rose and fell slowly and evenly. Misto smiled. Slowly but tenderly, he let his paw stroke her fur softly. He could feel the multiple scars under her soft fur. She didn't shiver to his touch like she did with others. It was as if she actually trusted Misto. Mistoffelees would make sure she could trust him.

"It'll all be okay Celesta. I promise." He whispered, watching her as she slept.


	4. Memories and Premonitions

**Dang two Chapter in about two hours. Cool. Well Here it is**

**Chapter 4: Memories And Premonitions**

It was early the next day when Celesta finally woke up. She was still curled up in the pillows in Misto's den. Something warm was draped across her side. She looked to see Misto's black and white arm, as he slept near her. She smiled. She was really starting to like Mistoffelees. He wasn't letting her out of his sight, and she felt protected.

Yawning, she stretched her legs from where she was laying on the pillows. She heard shrieks of laughter coming from the entrance to the pipe. She cocked her head sideways, flicking her ears to the sounds. Stretching again, she gently placed Misto's paw on the pillows as she got up. She walked over to the edge of the pipe and watched the outside. The kittens were playing in the dust, surrounded by the older queens and toms. Two orange calico bundles joined them, pouncing on each of the kittens. The male orange cat looked familiar, almost too familiar.

* * *

_Celesta walked into the hench-cats room. Macavity and most of his hench-cats were gone, so she was free to do what she wanted. She was looking for her friend and tell the terrible news._

_Opening the door, she saw him. She smiled as the orange tom looked at her and smiled. He jumped down and hugged her softly. He was the only one that had ever shown her anything else but hatred and lust. But today the hug was different. She sniffled, and tears fell from her eyes. The orange tom pulled back._

"_Celesta. Wha's wrong?" He asked in a thick cockney accent. She sniffled, then rubbed her belly in small circles._

"_I'm pregnant again, but they're yours." She whispered, trembling. He looked at her, then closed his eyes. He was forced to mate with her for Macavity's amusement, but he was gentle, not wanting to hurt her like the others._

"_They. . they can't be. Celesta, they jus can't." He protested, shaking his head. She nodded her head, crying. He looked at her._

"_I'm so sorry." He said, regretting everything._

"_I don't want them to be miscarried like the rest. I want them to live. I want them to know their father and how he was a great cat." She explained. He looked at her, suddenly surprised. She had a plan, and she hoped he would go along with it._

"_Macavity won't be back in a couple of week with his cats. Griddlebone said if anything happened that I could come to her. She can help me, then I can come back and be the same pitiful excuse of a queen I am. They'll be safe. Please." She explained, thinking of the Persian who promised her a home. The tom looked at her._

"_Are you sure abou' this Celesta? It's different. I love 'ou but not like this." He started to stammer. Celesta took his head in her paws._

"_We will never be anything more than friends. But yes, I am sure." She said. He slowly nodded._

"_Oiright. Les' get 'ou outta here for tha time bein." He said, looking at her. He kissed her forehead softly, even though they would never be anything more than just friends._

_

* * *

_

Celesta opened her eyes slowly. Her hand instinctively reached to her stomach. She sighed, remembering that painful experience, especially from all the other pain she had been in. She wondered if they were okay.

A soft stirring shook her from her memories. She turned away from the entrance to see Mistoffelees slowly waking up. She giggled at his tousled head fur. His brown eyes blinked opened, staring at Celesta, who was just laughing at him. He smiled, then brought a paw up, licked it, and tried to comb down his fur. It obeyed and he shook himself awake. He yawned and got up, looking at her.

"G'morning sleepyhead." Celesta said, laughing. Misto growled playfully. Celesta took it differently and cowered. Misto realized what he did and stopped.

"Sorry. I wasn't growling at you. Just playfully." He said. Celesta nodded, and looked at him. She looked back out at the junkyard.

"So shall we meet the others? I promise not to faint this time." She asked, laughing. Misto smirked, then slowly walked out, grabbing her hand in the process. A small spark went up their spines. Celesta smiled, climbing out and blinking in the bright sunlight.

Heads turned to see the Tuxedo Tom bring out the brown calico queen. They all smiled at how she clung onto Misto, not wanting to let go. Two tom-kits came close to her, then suddenly backed away.

"Celesta. This is Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, brothers." He introduced the patched brothers. They smiled as a black and white patched tom came up.

"I'm Alonzo. I'm sorry I scared you the first time you woke up. I didn't mean to." He apologized. Celesta smiled.

"It's alright." She said. Mistoffelees looked up to a black and red queen, followed by a black and copper queen.

"Those two up there are sisters, Demeter and Bombalurina. Demeter is skittish of Macavity like you. The two others that joined them are Cassandra and Exotica." He said, motioning to the other queens joining them.

"It's going to be hard to remember all these names." She laughed. Misto and Alonzo laughed also.

Rumpleteazer looked from where she was on top of Mungojerrie in a wrestling match. She looked to the queen.

"Oi haven't met her yet." She said to Electra.

"She's pretty sweet. You both should meet her." Electra said. Mungojerrie pulled himself from under Teazer and looked at the queen. His face fell when he looked at her. He couldn't believe it.

"Come oin Jerrie. Les go meet 'er." Teazer begged, pulling at her friend's paw. Jerrie pulled back.

"I. . .uh. I left soimthing at Victoria Grove. I'll be back. Gotta go get 'et." He said, then ran off, leaving Teazer to look at him in disbelief. Jerrie ran through the junkyard until he knew he was far from questioning. He shook, wrapping his arms around him and he pulled his legs up in a ball. She was alive, how? He thought she was dead. It had only been five months ago when it happened. Did she even remember? He sighed, then started walking through the junkyard, trying to clear his head.

Celesta finally greeted all of the other cats. She was happy she had gotten to know them. Mistoffelees was showing her around the junkyard now. She liked all the nooks and crannies here. They would be fun to explore.

"And this is where I usually dance before the ball." He stopped, looking at the clearing.

"Dance? Ball?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, every year when the Jellicle Moon is high, we have a ball. Most of the kittens make the coming of age dance and take a mate, and one cat is picked to go to the Heavyside Lair." He explained, walking into the clearing. Celesta nodded. It might be fun, but she didn't know how to dance.

"Do you dance?" He asked. Celesta looked at him, then closed her eyes.

* * *

"_Come on baby dance!" A rough white tom yelled at her as the toms watched her. Macavity watched her also, wanting to see this. She had to be seductive, and she didn't want to._

"_Lets go girl. I wanna see how you move." Another yell. She felt tears come to her eyes as they watched her. She had watched other queens do it. Queens that didn't mind being in a place like this around toms like this. She didn't want to though. She couldn't._

_Macavity growled and walked up to her. She went to back up but his hand wrapped around her back and pulled her too close for her comfort._

"_You don't want another surprise now do you my sweet?" He asked her in her ear, letting his other hand trail up her side, causing her to shudder. She whimpered, as his tail stroked up her thigh. Urgently, she shook her head._

"_Good now dance." He commanded, then walked back to his throne. She shuddered again, and began to dance._

_

* * *

_

"Celesta?" She snapped her eyes open. Mistoffelees was staring at her.

"Sorry Misto." She apologized, scratching her leg.

"Another memory?" He asked. She nodded.

"I danced differently." She answered, holding her waist. He looked at her, then realization kicked in.

"Oh! Well we don't do that. Our dancing is fun. Here come on and I'll show you." He said, extending his paw to her. Celesta looked at it, then took it in her own. He pulled her gently to him, against his chest. She looked at him with innocent but scared eyes.

"Just do what I do. We'll get into the splits later." He said, putting one hand on her waist and the other in hers. He brought her hand up to his shoulder, and they gently moved about in the clearing. Celesta smiled, feeling safe in his arms. She liked it. Misto smiled, then twirled her, throwing her eyes and spinning her into his arms. She laughed as she was facing away. She laid her head against his chest, then turned back around. Her life was changing as she knew it. She met his eyes, and slowly a purr began to rise in her throat. Misto heard it, and purred also. Not in the rough, throaty purr she had grown used to when the toms had her. His was soft and gentle.

_**I'm Coming for you.**_

Celesta gasped, hearing his voice in her head. She shook.

"What is it?" Misto asked, looking at her.

_**Don't think you could get away that easily. I know where you're at. Heed my warning and keep a close look-out, for everyone you want to live. Including those kits of yours. **_Macavity's voice rang out in her head. She gasped again, suddenly being unable to stand. Misto's arms tightened around her waist and his eyes widened. Her purple eyes had suddenly grown red. He wanted to throw her away from him, but she was clutching onto his chest tightly.

Slowly she became herself again. Taking ragged breaths, she blinked and looked at Mistoffelees.

"M. . . Macavity. He's coming back." She sobbed, tears staining her face as she shook in his arms. He looked at her, then nodded. He pulled her into a hug and sat down on the ground with her in his lap.

"Shh. It'll be okay." He cooed softly to her, rubbing her back as she threw her arms around his neck and cried. He didn't know what to do right now. He'd have to tell Munkustrap, but not right now. Celesta was his to priority right now.

* * *

**So What Ya think? Review people, review. And Yep with the Whole Mungojerrie thing. It did happen, I loved when I wrote this. Comment please!**


	5. What It All Means To Me

**Wahoo! fifth chapter up!**

**Chapter 5: What It All Means To Me**

It was dark out when Misto had told Munkustrap. He would keep an eye out. Now all Misto had to do was keep an eye out for Celesta. She was walking around outside by herself, and Mistoffelees was slowly falling asleep where he was beside her. He let his eyes droop from where he was sitting and Celesta watched as he slowly slept. She giggled lightly, turning as something orange appeared near her. She sat up, looking at the tom.

"Mungojerrie?" Her voice wavered. Mungojerrie sighed, letting his head hang, before nodding.

"I thought you had died." She said. Jerrie looked at him.

"I thou' you had died." He whispered. Celesta smiled, shaking her head, before walking over and hugging him.

"I missed you so much Jer." She exclaimed. Jerrie wrapped his arms around her, smiling into her shoulder fluff. Best friends were reunited finally. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"Would 'ou like ta see them?" He asked her. She smiled, nodding. She looked at Mistoffelees, who hadn't woken at all. She softly scratched a note in the dirt to tell him where she was and that she would be back, then she walked with Mungojerrie to her former home.

The junk around her was cold under Celesta's paws, but she didn't care. She wanted to see them. She saw a small light coming from a small shed that was never used. Jerrie jumped through the hole in the fence, and helped Celesta through it, then walked to the shed. He knocked on the door quietly. It opened up, and a white, fluffy Persian stood there. She smiled at Jerrie, then her eyes widened.

"Celesta?" She exclaimed, then pulled the queen into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello Griddlebone." She said, laughing at the Persian. She pulled back.

"Jerrie said you had died." She said. Celesta shook her head.

"I live with the Jellicles right now." She said. Griddle smiled, kissing her niece on the head.

"Come in and see your kittens. They miss you." She said, ushering them both inside. The shed was cozy. Griddlebone had fixed it up nicely for herself. A small rug covered the center. On it were three little bundles playing among many toys. Two were orange and white like their father, the other was brown. They all looked up at Mungojerrie and Celesta.

"Mummy!" They all called out, quitting their game and tackling their mother. Celesta laughed, picking up her kittens. The brown was a girl, named Calliope. The other two were boys, Mirringo and Dilaver.

"Why 'aven't you coime and see us Mumu?" Mirringo asked in his thick, cockney accent that he inherited from Jerrie.

"I've been busy kittens. I'm sorry." She said, sitting down with them.

"We missed you." Dilaver exclaimed, looking at her with chocolate brown eyes. Calliope jumped into her lap, and Celesta had to forbid herself from wincing as pain shot up her thighs.

"I missed you too kittens. But you have you daddy to take care of you." She said.

"We 'have Teazer too." Calliope said. Celesta looked at her, then Jerrie at the mention of Rumpleteazer.

"She only thinks tha kittens were strays, and tha Oi took them to Griddlebone." He explained. She smiled, hoping no one would figure out their secret. She nuzzled Mungojerrie in a friendly way. He purred as Mirringo crawled into his lap. Griddlebone watched, smiling at the family, well almost family.

"Sing Mumu. Sing pweaze?" Dilaver asked. Celesta looked at the three kittens, who were staring at her. They wanted her to sing. She sighed.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes..._

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day._

The kittens curled up in her lap, yawning. Celesta grinned. Jerrie took Dilaver and Mirringo and put them in their cat basket. Celesta took Calliope and put her beside her brothers. They curled up against each other.

"Are you gonna come see us Mumu?" Calliope murmured. Celesta smiled. She nuzzled her head and heard the small purr.

"Of course my kittens." She said, kissing her on the head as they fell asleep. She kissed the two boys as they fell into a dream filled sleep, before backing up, smiling. Griddlebone came up to you.

"They'll be okay now. You and Jerrie go on home. They'll be fine." She said, hugging Celesta tightly. Celesta purred, sniffling a little, then pulled back. She grabbed Jerrie's hand and they walked out of the shed.

Halfway back Jerrie turned to Celesta, who had hiccupped.

"Wha is it Celesta?" He asked, looking at her. Celesta wiped tears away from her face.

"How can I be normal when I've been part of Macavity for so long, and have kittens with my best friend?" She asked, looking at him. Mungojerrie pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed. He sighed.

"I didn't wan' it as much as 'ou did Celesta. But it happened." He said, rubbing her back.

"You will always be moi bes' friend Celesta, no matter what happened. They will accept you for you." He said.

"They just feel sorry for me." She sobbed. Jerrie sighed.

"But they will accept 'ou, I know it." He whispered. Celesta finally calmed down. She looked at Jerrie.

"Thanks Jer." She said, smiling.

"Come oin we better go check on your friend." He said. Celesta giggled, then walked back. Mistoffelees was still asleep. He stirred when Celesta touched his side. He looked up at her through sleepy eyes.

"Come on Misto. It's time to go home." She giggled. He groaned, looking at her sleepily. Celesta looked at Jerrie, who shrugged. He pulled Misto's arms over his shoulder and hoisted him up on his back. They walked back into the deserted junkyard and into the pipe. Jerrie set Misto down softly and hugged Celesta.

"Thanks Jer." She said. Jerrie nodded, then left. Celesta smiled, then nuzzled Misto softly. He groaned as Celesta curled around him, smiling. He turned around and looked at her, smiling.

"Oh now you wake up." She said, giggling. He nuzzled her softly behind her ear.

"Maybe things have turned out for the best." She whispered, looking at Misto.

"I hope they have." He added, before curling around her and falling asleep. Celesta smiled and curled into a ball with him.

"This all means the world to me." She whispered, before yawning and falling asleep.

* * *

Macavity snarled from his hiding place as he watched the young queen and his former hench-cat walk away from their family. He didn't even know that she was pregnant with the cat's kittens. He growled. He would get her back and punish her for escaping, and he knew how to get them out.

* * *

**What do you think? Song is Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback. Hope you like it. Read and Review please!**


	6. Right Back Where I Was

**Amazing isn't it. Sixth Chapter up Woot Woot!**

**Chapter 6: Right Back Where I Was**

It had been a couple of weeks and Celesta was starting to feel like a Jellicle. She had visited Old Deuteronomy and was officially a Jellicle. Old D knew her secrets and he would keep them. She was slowly gaining friendship from each of them, and the memories were slowly ceasing to exist.

She found herself falling for Mistoffelees quicker than she wanted. She felt as if he would never leave her by herself. He made sure she was alright by herself, or was with someone she could trust. He didn't care about her nightmares, and made sure she was okay after she had one.

It was mid-day. Most of the cats were basking in the sun or watching the kittens. Celesta lay out on her back, her belly in the air. Mistoffelees lay beside her, his white tipped tail flicking Celesta every once in a while. She would give a little giggle every time he did, and he would smile at her giggle. She purred, stroking his head fur. He looked at her, smiling, then nuzzled her neck. She laughed, looking at him.

"Celesta!" A thick, cockney accent yelled. Celesta looked at Mungojerrie, who was staring near the entrance to the junkyard. She looked to see something white and red stumbling into the yard. It fell to the ground, and looked up as Munkustrap appeared.

"Griddlebone!" She exclaimed. Mistoffelees looked at her as she jumped from where she was on the TSE-1. Mungojerrie was on her heels moments later. Something wasn't good.

"C. . .Celesta!" Griddle wheezed, looking at her niece. "He . . .He got." She started, but coughed. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum appeared, being held back by Skimbleshanks and Asparagus. Celesta turned to Jenny.

"Help her please!" She begged. Jenny looked into the small queen's eyes, before pushing away from her mate and looked over Griddlebone.

"Where are they Griddle? Where are my kits?" Celesta asked. Misto looked at her. Kits? She had kittens?

"Macavity has them. He said don't come yet until he was ready. Until then he won't hurt them." Griddle explained. Celesta choked down a sob as Griddlebone coughed again.

"We need to get her in the clinic Celesta. Skimble." Jenny said. Skimbleshanks walked over and picked Griddlebone up, carrying her to the clinic. Celesta looked around at all the eyes staring at her. She felt tears pricking at her eyes. She turned to Mungojerrie, who had his head drooping.

"Celesta." Celesta turned to Mistoffelees, a look of concern on his face. She choked back another sob, whimpered, then ran from the junkyard. Jerrie went to go after, but Misto went ahead, wanting to know.

Celesta ran until she felt grass under her paws. She stopped suddenly, almost bowling down a hill into a lake. She grabbed onto the trunk of a tree and sobbed loudly, feeling the tears pouring down her face. She couldn't believe Macavity had just catnapped her kittens, her babies. She didn't know if they were safe, if they had been hurt. She sobbed hysterically, everything fuzzy as tears flooded her eyes. She felt something touch her shoulder and she bristled, turning around. Mistoffelees stood there, worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I never told you. You must hate me now." She sobbed, looking away. Misto turned her around, sitting down against the tree and pulling her into his lap. Celesta wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, her body heaving in sobs. Misto did his best to calm the frail queen down. He rubbed her back and stroked her arm, muttering small things to calm her down. She sobbed for about fifteen minutes, before she finally slowed to just tears, whimpering every once in a while. Mistoffelees opened his eyes to look into hers and she lay her head on his shoulder. He took his white hand and wiped away some of the tears from her face. She smiled weakly.

"What did you mean, your kits?" He asked softly. Celesta sighed, pulling away from his and getting out of his lap. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I. . .I've been mated so many times before, even carrying kittens." She started, shaking. Misto looked at her, sighing and closing his eyes.

"Mungojerrie. He was once one of the hench-cats of Macavity's." Mistoffelees eyes shot open. Mungojerrie had been one of them? He shuddered, but shook it away.

"He. . .he was my best friend Misto. He's always been, and always will be. He wouldn't let them hurt me too bad. And when they did, he would clean my wounds or send me to my Aunt Griddlebone's. That's how I survived in there for so long, because of them." She explained. She heaved another dry sob. Misto patted her back softly.

"Macavity. . .Macavity ordered him to mate with me. He. . .he promised not to hurt me. So it happened." She shuddered. Mistoffelees looked back the way he left Jerrie. He growled a little, then turned back to Celesta.

"I. . .I was pregnant with his kittens. I didn't want them to die and never know their father. So I stayed with Griddlebone and had them. They were safe with her while I was back in the hell-hole." She finished explained. Tears stained her face again.

"Now he has them. I don't want them hurt Misto, but now I've hurt everyone else. I was just a kitten when I had them. I don't want them to die." She sobbed.

"My life was already over, now I've lost everyone, including you." She whispered. Misto looked at her.

"You haven't lost me Celesta. You won't, no matter if those kits are Jerrie's or not." He said, walking over to her. He turned her around and pressed her forehead to his.

"He's my best friend Misto, but you will always be mine." She whispered.

"I love you Misto." Mistoffelees looked at her, and smiled.

"I love you Celesta." He said, tilting her chin to him. Their lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss and Celesta forgot everything. She forgot about her kits, how they were hurt and scared. She forgot about Griddlebone and if she was okay or not. She was lost by how soft his lips were on hers. She had only remembered the rough hard lips of every other tom on hers, and his were different on hers. The kiss became passionate as Mistoffelees's arms wrapped around her waist, stroking her sides tenderly. Celesta let her paws trail down her chest, listening as Mistoffelees started purring roughly. She smiled, pulling him down on the ground with her under him. She purred as Mistoffelees ran his paws down her sides and over her belly. She purred louder, emitting a low groan as he caressed her. He snickered, still kissing her and letting his tail graze her side. She played with his chest fur as they kissed. Slowly, Misto let his hand trail down to her hips. She shivered, and he stopped, pulling back.

"Misto. I'm sorry. I just can't do this." She said. Misto looked at her, nodding.

"I know." He said, pulling back. She stopped him, pressing down on his neck lightly.

"That doesn't mean it'll never happen." She said. Misto let out a playful growl. She laughed, kissing him one last time, before pushing him away and sitting up. He nuzzled her head softly, hearing her purr. A deep, throaty laugh erupted near them. Misto jumped from over Celesta and looked up. His fur bristled and Celesta sat up. She shuddered violently seeing The Hidden Paw.

"This is all so touching, and very nauseating as well, but we must go Celesta." Macavity sneered. Mistoffelees yanked Celesta up and pushed her behind him, growling.

"Now, now. You don't want your kittens hurt do you Celesta?" Macavity asked. She hissed.

"Where are they?" She yelled.

"Safe, for now. In my clutches, just like you." He said, pricking his ears to the sounds of other Jellicles trying to find the two. He threw his hand out as it collided with Misto's cheek. He yelled out in pain, stumbling. Macavity pushed the tuxedo tom down, then yanked Celesta to him. She screamed. He wrap a paw around her mouth, the other around her throat. She struggled, but her arms were pinned to her side. Macavtiy took his hand from her mouth and wrapped it around her waist. His tail wrapped around her leg. He leaned down.

"I can't have you being mates with some other tom. No, no that won't do. You were always mine." He said. She whimpered, still trying a weak struggle.

"Celesta!" Someone yelled. Celesta looked as Mungojerrie, Munkustrap, Tugger, Coricopat, Admetus, Plato, and Skimbleshanks came running toward them. Celesta whimpered again as a claw poked at her throat. Coricopat grabbed at Mungojerrie as he tried to fight Macavity off of her.

"Get off 'er!" He yelled, struggling from Coricopat. Macavity laughed, then turned as Admetus helped the stunned Mistoffelees up. Munk growled.

"Let her go Macavity. You've had her fun with her." He said. Macavity laughed again.

"Who said I was ever finished with her? Now if you'll excuse me. I have some unfinished punishments and . . .ahem. . . other things to give." He said. Smoke suddenly erupted from them. The cats coughed, the looked as the smoke cleared. Macavity and Celesta were gone!

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry but I hadta! Review Please!**


	7. Love Can Conquer No Pain

**Chap 7 up! Might not be frequent. Have school again tomorrow. Oh joy!**

**Chapter 7: Love Can Never Conquer Pain.**

Celesta hit the ground hard as Macavity struck her cheek, leaving three bloody scratches across her cheek. She growled, looking up at him.

"That's what you get for leaving." He growled, yanking her up by the arm. She yelped as her arm was pulled hard.

"Where are my kits?" She yelled, as her face fell to one side from being slapped again. She felt herself get shoved into a wall, as a clawed hand stroked her side, making her shudder. Macavity laughed, seeing the queen's discomfort.

"I'm done with you for now. But I'm not finished." He said, then twisted her arm behind her back. He shoved her forward, walking her to a cell in the back. He opened the door, shoving her in, before slamming and locking it again. Celesta hissed, before rubbing her forearm. She turned to see three pairs of eyes staring at her in the dark.

"Mumu?" A female voice asked. Celesta smiled.

"Calliope, Mirringo, Dilaver!" She exclaimed, scooping up her kittens and hugging them tightly. They seemed only shaken up from their experience. Mirringo had a deep cut across his eye and his ear was torn and bloody.

"Mir? What happened?" She asked, scooping her eldest son up and cleaning the blood from his ear. He whimpered from pain.

"Mirringo tried to defend us Mumu. He wouldn't let the bad cat touch us." Dilaver explained. Celesta looked at Mirringo.

"I'm sowwy Mommy. I was 'old to protect them." He said.

"Why are you apologizing. You are very brave to take care of your siblings like this. I'm proud of you." She exclaimed. Mirringo smiled as Celesta cleaned the wound on his eye. Mirringo purred as Celesta cleaned the wound. Calliope and Dilaver curled up in her lap as she set Mirringo back in her lap.

"What does the bad cat want with us Mumu?" Dilaver asked. Celesta sighed. She knew what he wanted with her, and the kittens were here because of her.

"I don't know babies. I don't know." She whispered, nuzzling each of them, and smiling as she got a purr in return. She would protect them even if it meant losing herself again.

* * *

Mungojerrie paced the den furiously. Mistoffelees watched him with his head in his paws. It had been only a couple of hours since Macavity took Celesta. Munkustrap was trying to figure out a plan to get her out, but they still were fuzzy on her past.

"I can't let her get 'urt. 'E has my kits!" Mungojerrie exclaimed, running a hand through his fur. Misto looked up at the orange tom.

"You. . .You guys are only friends right?" He asked Jerrie. Jerrie looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before sitting across from him.

"Yeah. It wasn' our choice to do it Misto. We 'ad to, but we were always be friends. Nothing more." He said. Misto nodded, sighing.

"I just hope she's alright." He said, shaking his head. Jerrie got up.

"Where are you going?" Misto asked, following him out of the den.

"To foind her. I won' let 'er go through that again." He said, jumping up onto a high junk pile. Misto looked at him, before following.

"Misto, stay 'ere. They moight need you later." He said. Misto shook his head.

"I love her as much as you do Mungojerrie. I'm going with you." Misto said sternly. Jerrie sighed, shaking his head.

"Alrigh'. Les' go." He said, jumping and running toward the warehouse that Macavity stayed.

* * *

Coricopat watched the two toms as they left the junkyard. He shook his head, this wasn't going to be good. He could sense it. He walked into the boot of the car that Munkustrap was. Munk looked up.

"Mungojerrie and Mistoffelees have gone after Celesta." He stated. Munkustrap sighed. Old Deuteronomy told him Celesta's past, and now he had to save all three of them.

"Alright. Gather the strongest. We go after them in an hour." He instructed. Cori nodded, before walking out and grabbing the ones able to fight.

* * *

Mungojerrie slipped through the hole in the wall, turning and waiting for Mistoffelees. He shook his head, catching Celesta's scent, plus his kits, with the mix of blood. He growled.

"This way." He instructed, walking down the hallway. He heard a yelp of pain, and turned just to get bowled over by two hench-cats. He hissed, slashing them and trying to help his friend. Misto had rolled underneath the cats, scratching at them. He felt something grab his scruff and yank him up. Jerrie was struggling against two cats holding him back. Misto turned to a laugh, seeing the Napoleon of Crime saunter up to them.

"Well, well. Father of the kits has returned, and with the new lover as well. This should be fun." He said, crossing his arms and flipping his tail back and forth. Misto struggled.

"Where is she?" They both yelled at him. He laughed, walking over to Misto, who growled loudly and pinned his ears to his head.

"Take the father to the cell. I want to teach this one a lesson." He instructed. Jerrie was forced down the hall as his friend was pushed away from him. He was standing in front of a cell. The hench-cat opened the door, shoved Jerrie in, and slammed the door. He stumbled, falling on his knees. He looked up to see Celesta and his kits. He heart thundered.

"Jerrie!" Celesta exclaimed. Jerrie walked over, embracing her in a hug. He looked to see his three kits scrambling over each other to get at their father. Jerrie embraced his little kids and held them as they shook. He looked at Mirringo.

"Wha' happened to your eye son?" He asked, looking at the torn ear, then his eye.

"Mirringo was protecting them." She said, smiling. Jerrie smiled.

"How did you get here?" Jerrie sighed.

"Mistoffelees and I were tryin' ta rescue ya guys." He explained. Celesta's eyes widened. She then heard it. Yelps of pain growing to screams of pain. Celesta sobbed, burying her face in Jerrie's shoulder. Calliope looked up at her mother with sad eyes. Mirringo and Dilaver curled up beside their mom.

"It'll be okay Mumu." Calliope said. Celesta looked at her daughter.

"I know it will baby." She said, with a hint of doubt in her voice. She shook in Jerrie's arms as the screams continued through the warehouse.

Macavity stood over the bloodied and tattered Mistoffelees. Misto was shuddering terribly as pain racked his body from the numerous bruises and scratches across him. Misto's back left leg was twisted at an odd angle in a pool of blood. He heaved in a shuddering breath as Macavity paced around him.

"I think I've had my fun with this one. Now for the next one, miss Celesta." He breathed. Misto hissed, trying to push himself up, but collapsed as his back ached. Macavity laughed, then motioned for the toms to pick him up and follow. Two cats grabbed Misto and carried him to the cell. Macavity opened the door, and seethed.

Mungojerrie laid curled around the sleeping Celesta, where her three kits were asleep against her. Macavity smirked as the hench-cats threw Mistoffelees down. He landed with a dull thud, and he yelped out in agonizing pain. Jerrie stirred, opening his eyes as Macavity yanked up Celesta by her arm. She woke, and struggled, trying to pull away. Calliope, Mirringo, and Dilaver woke up, and started crying, wanting their mom as Celesta was pulled from the room, slamming the door in their face. Jerrie looked over at Mistoffelees.

"Buddy. Wha' did they do to ya?" He whispered, crawling over to him. He touched Misto's side gently, and got a yelp in return.

"Who's 'e Dad." Dilaver asked, sniffling as he walked over to his father with his siblings. Misto looked over to see the three little kittens. The little girl looked exactly like her mother. He smiled, then gasped out in pain.

"This is Mistoffelees bud. He's one of my bes' friends. Your mother's too." He said. He leaned down and started to clean the wound on Misto's back, feeling him tremble. They were almost brothers now. Misto's groaned.

"Guys get off 'em. He's hurt!" He heard Mungojerrie exclaim as he felt little paws on his back. He bit his lip from the pain, when he suddenly felt rasping over the cuts.

"We're 'elping 'im Dad. Like you." Dilaver said, licking at the wounds.

"Mumu said to never let a wounded cat die, unless they're bad." Calliope said, jumping onto the ground and looked at Misto. Misto opened his eyes as Calliope cleaned a scratch on his nose.

"You gonna be alright sir?" She asked, looking at him. Misto smiled.

"I think I'll survive." He said, snickering. Calliope smiled, then began to clean the wounds around his face. Mungojerrie laughed as his friend started purring from the attention he was getting. He looked to the door, hoping Celesta was okay. She would have liked to see this.

* * *

**Isn't this adorable! They're buds now because of Celesta. Review guys please! I want to see how well I'm doing**


	8. Fear, Pain, Surprise

**Wahoo! Eighth Chapter Up!**

**Chapter 8: Fear, Pain, Surprise**

Celesta woke up slowly. She was lying on an old mattress in another room. She groaned, rolling over on her side and rubbing her head, when she saw the figure standing in the doorway. She hissed, her tail puffing out in fear and rage. Macavity laughed, walking over to her. She went to jump up, when she noticed her back legs were shackled together from a chain in the wall. She looked up to see Macavity lunge at her, pinning her arms above her and he straddled her hips.

"Get your filthy paws off of me!" She exclaimed, struggling. Macavity just chuckled, looking at her up and down. He stroked her side and over her stomach repeatedly.

* * *

Mistoffelees perked up to the sounds of screams and pleading echoing through the halls. He curled up in a ball, shuddering violently. Mungojerrie shook his head.

"What's happening Daddy?" Calliope asked, unaware of everything. Jerrie scooped up his little kids and rocked them, calming himself down more than the kittens.

* * *

Munkustrap looked at the warehouse in front of him. He looked back to his team. Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Tugger, Admetus, Plato, and Coricopat. He nodded, then jumped in through a window and lead them in.

Munk found Mungojerrie's scent easily. It was mixed with Mistoffelees's scent, plus some other scents. He followed the scent until he came to a wooden door. He picked the lock easily, then shoved the door open.

Mungojerrie looked up from cradling his kittens as the door opened. There stood the Jellicles. The kittens cowered in his arms.

"Jerrie. Where's Celesta?" He asked, then turned to Mistoffelees, who managed to pick his head up to look at them, his eyes tear stained. Munk heard the screaming, and he gritted his teeth.

"Who's 'e Daddy?" A small female voice spoke. Munkustrap looked to the little kitten, almost four months old. He looked to Jerrie, who nodded.

"This is Munkustrap. He's the Jellicle Protector. And your protector right now." He said. Coricopat and Alonzo walked over to Misto, checking him over as Skimbleshanks walked over to the little kittens.

"Ay. Look at these lil lads and lassie. Come on you three, you're going to your new home." He said. Dilaver sniffed Skimble's hand, then allowed himself to be picked up. Mirringo was next. Mungojerrie went to give Calliope to him, but she wouldn't let go.

"Call 'e not going ta hurt ou." Jerrie comforted, stroking his little girl's back. She shook her head, burying into Jerrie's chest. Jerrie sighed. Skimble smiled.

"Daddy's girl." He stated, smiling.

"Come on. Let's get Celesta and get out of here." Munkustrap said. Alonzo helped Misto up, hoisting most of his weight, and started out, but stumbled. Cori took Misto's and put him down. He then put his paws over Misto and concentrated. Slowly, his wounds healed. Misto exhaled as the pain was whisked away from him.

"Thanks Cori." He said, getting up.

"They took me no time to heal. How were they already cleaned?" Cori asked. Misto laughed, then tilted his head toward the three kittens. Cori nodded, before running out with the others.

* * *

Celesta fell to the ground, the new slashes on her thighs aching. She felt the blood dripping from her nose and mouth. She went to stand up, when her ankle started hurting as it landed wrong, throwing her back down. She felt claws rake across her back as she screamed.

"Your little friends ruined my fun." Macavity sneered, yanking her up by the scruff. "And now you're going to pay." He hissed, before looking toward the door where he could hear running cats. He smiled, then forced her back against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her to pin her, and the other had its claws on her throat. She struggled, but couldn't get away. She looked to see the Jellicle Toms run in. She gasped when she saw Mistoffelees, alive and well. Where were Skimbleshanks and Mungojerrie?

"Let her go Macavity!" Munkustrap yelled, suddenly feeling a fatherly protectiveness over her. She whimpered, closing her eyes, before opening them to focus on Munkustrap. He growled.

"Oh look. The dad is remembering his own daughter." Macavity said. The cats froze, looking from Munkustrap to Celesta. Celesta looked at Munkustrap. It wasn't true. She remembered her mother and father clearly before they were killed. And she didn't even look like Munk.

"Yes Munkustrap. What I'm saying is true. Don't you remember Persephone?" Macavity asked. Munk's eyes widened. He remembered her clearly.

"Munkustrap what is he talking about?" Alonzo asked.

"You never told them. Before Munkustrap ever fell in love with Demeter, he fell in love with another Queen. A Queen much like Celesta here. Munkustrap was foolish then, and mated with Persephone. Old Deuteronomy caught them, and forced them away from each other. Munkustrap never knew that Persephone was pregnant with his kitten. That she had her and let another family adopt the little kitten, that was killed and the kitten became in the hands of me." He explained. Celesta ears dropped as she watched Munkustrap look down. No wonder she had black stripes running down her body mixed with her calico coloring. She looked like her mom and dad. A mom and dad she never knew she had. She hissed, struggling from Macavity's grip. Macavity just held her tighter.

"And those kittens you just saw. They're your grandchildren." He said. Munkustrap looked at his 'Daughter' with sad eyes. She smiled weakly, the shuddered as Macavity ran a clawed hand up her stomach. Munkustrap hissed, throwing himself at Macavity. He ripped Celesta away, who stumbled into Alonzo's arms. She watched as they fought. She turned as hench-cats started fighting with the Jellicles. Celesta fought and dodged as they came toward her. She fought through them to Mistoffelees, who was slashing at a mangy orange tom.

"Where are Jerrie and the kits?" She yelled.

"Getting out of here with Skimble. They were the first priority." He yelled back, then ducked as a cat swiped at him. She grabbed Misto's paw, and together they fought against the cats

The Jellicles were losing. Celesta didn't know what to do. She watched as her so called 'father' fought Macavity. She heard his yowls of pain as he was thrown. Blood covered his gray fur heavily. Macavity looked at him, then swiped Munk across the face. Munkustrap yelled, covering his right eye. He turned to look and Celesta could see the scratch through his eye. She hissed.

"And now for the kill." Macavity growled, slowly crouching to pounce. Munkustrap looked toward Celesta with apologetic eyes. Celesta didn't want him to die. She just met him. She prayed that nothing would hurt him. She shut her eyes as the yowl cried out.

Something went 'thunk'. She looked to Macavity get blasted from where he had pounced. Misto walked over to her, putting her hands on her shoulders. She turned and he smiled.

"You made that?" She asked. Mistoffelees smiled, showing her his paws, which were sparking blue. She giggled.

"I blasted him." He said. Coricopat came up to them.

"But there's a force field around Munkustrap." He said. You could faintly see the outline of an invisible wall.

"I didn't make that." Misto looked, stupefied. Cori looked at Munkustrap, then at Celesta. Munk looked at Celesta weakly.

"Celesta. You have powers!" Cori exclaimed. Celesta looked at her paws, which were sparking purple. Her eyes widened, then she looked at Munkustrap.

"Your mother had powers also." He groaned. Celesta looked at the unconscious Macavity, then noticed they were all alone. She let the force field go, then slumped against Mistoffelees. Misto caught her as she slumped against his chest. He looked to Coricopat.

"She's just exhausted herself." He said, rubbing her head. Alonzo and Admetus helped Munkustrap up, letting him lean against him. Mistoffelees picked Celesta up under her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at him through purple eyes.

"Let's go home." He murmured in her ear. The Jellicles walked out of the warehouse to see Skimbleshanks and Mungojerrie standing there, with Mirringo, Dilaver, and Calliope.

"Mummy!" Celesta looked up at her kittens. She smiled.

"Let's go home kittens." She said sleepily. Jerrie rubbed her on the head, laughing as she purred.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Tell me! I'm hoping to start Chapter 9 But I have no idea! Review!**


	9. Mates, Family, Takeovers

**Chapter 9! Woot!**

**Chapter 9: Mates, Family, and Takeovers**

Celesta was slowly recovering from what had happened. Her kittens were safe with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who had become mates not too long ago. They loved being with the two, but also with Celesta.

"Hey Dad." Celesta greeted Munkustrap, who was sitting on the tire, watching over the yard. Munk looked at his daughter, before embracing her in a hug. Celesta smiled, purring.

"What brings you up here Shimmer?" He asked, using her nickname the cats had begun to call her. Celesta giggled, looking at her father. She had gotten her nickname when she was helping putting up old lights for the Ball. She had casted them into darkness, then her coat had started to sparkle.

"I. . uh. . .I'm making the coming of age dance at the Jellicle Ball, when I take a mate." She said shyly. Munkustrap smiled. He wasn't with his daughter through the whole experience. He never knew how to raise a child, and now his only daughter was growing up on him.

"Who do you have your eyes on?" He asked, flicking his tail around. Celesta turned around, looking over the yard. Her gaze landed on Mistoffelees, who was laying with his belly in the air as Mirringo, Dilaver, Calliope, and Cassandra and Alonzo's new kits, Castalia and Deucalion pounced on him. Cassie and Lonz watched their two new kits, their tails entwined. Jemima was watching them also. Sure, she had wanted to be with Alonzo, but she knew it wasn't right, and she was staring at Admetus now. Celesta watched as Calliope jumped on Misto's tail. She giggled as Misto wrestled with them. Munkustrap followed her gaze, and smiled.

"I'm sure whoever this tom is the perfect one for you." He said, nuzzling Celesta's head. He licked her ear and she smiled, purring. She licked his nose, before jumping off the tire. Munkustrap continued his watch, as Mungojerrie walked up to him.

"Can oi talk to ya abou' something?" He asked. Munk nodded, sitting down.

"I wan' ta give away Celesta at her coming of age dance." He blurted out. Munk looked at Jerrie. Usually when the queen is chosen, she lies on her father to show her father giving her away.

"No offense to you Munkus, but I've watched 'er grow up beside me. I've been like 'er brotha, her father. I wan' ta do it." He explained. Munkustrap looked at him, but smiled.

"You can Mungojerrie. You've been there with her through the entire experience that I didn't get to see her go through. If anything I want you to give her away." He said, nodding his head. Jerrie grinned.

"Thank ya Munkus. I woin't let ya down." He said, jumping off the tire. Munkustrap looked to his daughter, who was talking to Griddlebone as she held a sleeping Calliope in her arms. He smiled, finally seeing his family together.

* * *

The night came for the Jellicle Ball. Everything ran smoothly to the Mating Dance. Celesta did her solo, then stood out, waiting for someone to claim her. All the toms were hesitant. Sure they liked this queen, but didn't know who actually loved her. The time ticked on, and Celesta was growing worried. Would she be a queen?

Mistoffelees looked at her as she stood there alone. He didn't know if he knew what he was doing, but something inside him tugged at his heart, telling him to go choose her. He looked to Mungojerrie, who met his eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath, before walking up to her.

Celesta looked over her shoulder as she heard someone approaching. She saw black and white, and smiled. She then stretched her arms out over her head, her right leg in front of her left. She felt Misto's hand run down her back in a gentle movement, before grabbing her waist and lifting her over his head onto his shoulder. She smiled as he placed her down, noticing how soft the fur she was lying on was. She then realized it wasn't her father.

"Jerrie?" She whispered as he looked up from his bridge, smiling. She smiled as Misto ran his hands down her body, before picking her up and curling up with her. She was a full Queen, and she had a mate.

* * *

Celesta watched a couple of months later from her place on the pipe, the den her and Misto shared. She was watching the kittens play. Her babies were almost six months, soon they would be full adults, choosing their own mates. Mirringo had grown quite handsome, even with the tear in his ear and the scar down his face. He was strong and skilled, but still had the same cockney accent as his father. Dilaver had grown as well, looking like his brother except his coat was darker. He was smart, quick witted, and sly. They were both well trained.

Calliope was her baby. She had grown to a beautiful soon to be queen. She was graceful and lithe, and could also sing very well. She was looked on by all the new toms that had joined the tribe, but Deucalion was her one and only. They spent countless times together, talking or laughing about anything. She watched Mungojerrie grow a protectiveness over her as a father. Celesta smiled, touching her stomach, which had finally gained the weight she was supposed to be on. She looked over at Mistoffelees, who was talking to Coricopat. She wondered what it would be like to have his kits, with him as a father. She purred, as Misto jumped up beside her. He nuzzled her head and kissed her softly, entwining his tail with hers.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, knowing something was on her mind.

"What it would be like to have another kitten?" She answered, looking up at him. Misto looked at her, smirking.

"I've wondered what it would be like also. To be a father you know." He said, resting his head on top of hers. She smiled.

"Is it nice?" Celesta looked at him at the question.

"I don't really know. It's great, but I wasn't there through the whole growing up part." She sighed. Misto licked her cheek, smiling.

"Do you want another kitten Celesta?" Misto asked. Celesta looked at him as she jumped between the corner of the pipe and tire, where no one could usually go, so it was quiet. Celesta looked as she cleaned her paw.

"My kittens have grown up. I want another litter Misto. One with you." She said, pushing her head under his chin. He smiled, growling playfully. He kissed her softly.

"Shall we start now?" He murmured in her ear. Celesta giggled, looking in his eyes.

"Let's go somewhere more. . . . alone." She said, then motioned to the pipe. He raised an eyebrow, following her in.

* * *

Another week had gone by quickly, but came with more surprise.

Celesta looked up from being curled under Misto to screams and shouts. Misto groaned, looking up also.

"What's happening?" She asked. Misto didn't know. Mungojerrie jumped into the pipe, a gash going down his side.

"Jerrie, what's going on?" Misto asked.

"Stay in here, both of you." He instructed.

"What's happening?" Celesta asked, curling into Mistoffelees.

"Macavity." Was all he said before he ran back out. Celesta looked at Misto, who had his ears back. He put his paw on her back and growled. She smiled, purring only a little. She was shaking.

"It'll be okay." He whispered, nuzzling her cheek. The screams echoed through the junkyard as they hid. Celesta buried her head in Misto's fur, trying to block it out. She felt herself get ripped from Misto as heavy arms wrapped around her.

"Let go of her!" She heard Misto yelled, but was silenced by an 'oof' as the hench-cat kicked him. They were both pushed out of the pipe. Celesta looked up to see the Jellicles split into two groups, Toms and Queens. She struggled when she saw her father lying on the ground. Macavity laughed, walking over to her.

"Looks like your little rescue didn't last long now did it?" He asked her, taking her face in his hand. She was forced to look at him. He snickered, running his hand down her stomach. She shuddered violently as his hand rested on her stomach, where the pain was worse off. He raised an eyebrow, then turned to the female group.

"The Gumbie Cat! Get out here!" He yelled. Jennyanydots walked up, shaking. Macavity reached for arm, grasping it and yanking her up. Asparagus grabbed Skimbleshanks tightly as Skimble snarled.

"Something's wrong with her." He said, shoving her toward Celesta. Jenny looked at Macavity, then started checking Celesta over. She made a little gasp.

"Well? What is it?" He commanded. Celesta looked at Jenny.

"You're. . . You're pregnant Celesta." She whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Misto looked at Celesta, his eyes widening. Celesta smiled a little, looking down to her stomach. It was true, Misto was going to be a father.

"Whose is it?" Macavity yelled. None of the cats said anything. Macavity growled, pulling Celesta and putting a clawed hand to her throat. Celesta gasped as the paw closed around her throat.

"I'll ask again. Whose. Is. It?" He snarled, tightening the grip on her throat. Misto snarled. Macavity turned to the tuxedo tom with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose you are?" He said, dragging Celesta with him. Misto looked at Celesta as Macavity laughed. Celesta looked at him.

"Put the cats in their dens separated, except for these two." He motioned to Celesta and Misto. The hench cats forced the two groups away.

"Mom!" Celesta looked up to see Calliope break through the crowd toward her mother. The cats made a grab for her, but she dodged them. Calliope ran to her, hugging her mom. Macavity growled, going to strike Calliope. Celesta hissed.

"I may be pregnant, but you will not touch my daughter!" She threatened. Macavity looked at her, then sighed.

"Take them both to the car." He said. Two hench- cats grabbed them both and pulled them away into the boot of the car. They shoved them in the car and locked the door, casting the two into darkness except for the light coming through some holes. Celesta shook her head, then pulled Calliope into her arms.

"That's the cat that catnapped us when we were only kittens. What does he want now?" She exclaimed. Celesta shook her head.

"This time I don't know Calliope. But it'll be alright, I promise." She said, calming her kitten down. Where did things go wrong?

* * *

**Review People PLEASEEEEE!**


	10. Young Love, Kittens, and Victory

**So I have one chapter left of this. But I might make a sequel. Plus look at my new one "Love Through Time"**

**Chapter 10: Young Love, Kittens, and Winning**

It had been a week since Macavity took over the junkyard. Celesta hadn't seen Mistoffelees since he took over, and she was scared that the screams of pain were his. Every days she seemed to get bigger. She shivered from cold as she laid in the pillows of the car. Calliope would keep track on her mother and report it back to Jennyanydots.

It was the second week since Macavity's reign began. Celesta was allowed out to warm herself up. Calliope stood watch as her mother laid on the tire, sunning herself. She flipped her tail over her mother and dared anyone come near her. Celesta laughed. Calliope looked at her.

"What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Celesta turned her head so she was looking at her.

"You could be a fine mother one day Calliope. You've already got the protectiveness down." She said. Calliope smirked, nuzzling her mom. Celesta purred, kissing her daughter on her cheek. Calliope looked up to see some of the toms coming out from their den. They were transferring the strongest toms away to keep them under surveillance. Her eyes looked to find Deucalion's dark brown and black coat. His brown eyes met hers and he smiled. Calliope smiled, then grimaced as a mangy orange hench-cat hit him to make him move. Deuce shook his head, stealing one last glance, before walking to meet up with his father.

Celesta watched all of this, smiling that her daughter found someone to love. Her ears picked up suddenly, and she turned to hear her daughter singing.

_We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la__Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again and again and again_

I know it's simple, yeah  
But it's worked right up 'til now  
Cause, up 'til now, yeah

Every day's been like a dream world,  
oh, but now you're not just in my head  
oh, no

Will we remember different summers?  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands

Oh, You know that I can't help but wonder  
What's gonna happen next.  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
Every star that I stood under,  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?

_I hope you did 'cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget_

If we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again

Only friends  
Just beginning  
But I hope that we find it again  
So we can go from here

_Will we remember different summers?  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again oh-oh  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again  
Will we remember different summers?_

Calliope sighed, looking away.

"You're in love Calliope." Calliope looked at her mother, who had been listening the whole time. She blushed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Cal. Deucalion is a good tom." She said. Calliope smiled, looking at her mother.

"Is this how you and Dad felt when you were in love?" She asked. Celesta was silent.

"Cal. You know of my past with Macavity right?" She said. Calliope nodded, knowing what had happened between her and the multiple 'mates'.

"Your father was one of them. He was my best friend when it happened. I wanted you guys to live with your father. To know he was a good cat. And you did, and now you're here with your Aunt and us. Does that make sense?" She explained. Cal looked at her mother. Her father and her weren't in love?

"Cal I know what you're thinking. I don't hate your Dad. I love your dad, just not in the same way as you do with Deucalion alright?" Celesta said. Calliope nodded slowly, then shook her head. Celesta sighed, laying her head back down on the tire. Calliope sighed, nuzzling her mom's cheek.

"I know Mom. I know." She said. Celesta smiled.

"Time's up." A hench-cat called, jumping up there. Calliope helped her mother up, then returned back to their den.

Celesta ate her mice that she had gotten. Calliope ate her one, giving the other to her mother to keep her strong. Celesta looked up to see Mirringo and Dilaver jump into her den.

"Hey boys." Celesta said, sitting up. Calliope ran up to her brothers, nuzzling them both.

"Hey Mom." Dilaver said, followed by Mirringo.

"Macavity says you can see Munkustrap and Mistoffelees." Mirringo said. Celesta perked up, then slowly got up. Mirringo nuzzled his mother lovingly, licking her ear, before jumping down. Dilaver turned to her, looking scared.

"Dil. I'm pregnant, not blind." She said, laughing, but took the step down for him. They led her to an old desk cabinet in the back of the Junkyard. Mirringo pushed open the curtain and Celesta had to stifle a sob.

Mistoffelees and Munkustrap looked up to see Celesta. She walked over to her father first as Calliope entered.

"Grandpa?" She exclaimed.

"Daddy what have they done to you?" She exclaimed, looking at him. Munkustrap smiled, even though every part of him ached.

"They allowed Jelly to check on me so I'm better than I was." He said, nuzzling his daughter. Calliope licked a fresh wound on Munk's back. Munkustrap purred, making his granddaughter giggle. Munk looked at his daughter, at her protruding belly.

"How far?"

"Only two weeks. I have six to go." She said, rubbing her belly. Munkustrap sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to go through this my darling." He said.

"It's alright daddy." She said, nuzzling him. She then walked over to Misto as Cal talked to her grandfather. Misto smiled.

"How are you?" She asked, licking his ear.

"I've been better." He said, purring. She smiled as he shifted, wincing until he was sitting up. He looked at her belly.

"It's yours alright." She said, taking his paw and placing it on her stomach. Misto smiled, then jumped as the baby inside kicked its foot, making Celesta cringe. They both laughed.

"Two weeks and he's already a fighter." He said, laughing. Celesta leaned into his arm, nuzzling his neck as Misto stroked her fur. She then turned to hear yelling from Mirringo toward Macavity.

"Are you working for him now?" Calliope asked from where she was over Munkustrap. Mirringo entered with Dilaver.

"We're doing it to keep you guys safe. If we work for him, he won't hurt any of the Jellicles." Mirringo explained.

"Once he's out of here, we're back to our old selves, trust me." Dilaver said, nodding and smiling. Celesta laughed at her little kids, then looked down.

"This is all my fault." She whispered. Misto looked at her.

"If I hadn't been part of Macavity. You guys wouldn't be in this. None of you." She stated. Misto hugged her as she sniffled.

"Mom. Don't cry. This isn't your fault. You know that." Calliope said, looking at her.

"Macavity's the Napoleon of Crime, Mom. He could have targeted anybody." Mirringo finished.

"They're right, and you need to keep your chin up. Keep it up for all of, and for that unborn kit in there." Misto murmured, licking her ear. Celesta sighed, then nodded.

"Alright you two let's go." Mirringo said, trying to be serious. Celesta kissed Misto softly.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips. Misto purred.

"Right back at ya Shimmer." He said, making her laugh, before hugging her. She hugged Munkustrap quickly, before walking back with Calliope.

…**Weeks Later…**

It was night. Everyone was asleep. Macavity was growing restless with the fact that none of the cats were bowing down to him. He would hopefully soon give up.

Celesta was asleep with Calliope curled around her. Her tail twitched in her sleep where she lay. Suddenly, her eyes shot open as pain ran through her stomach. She cried out, waking Calliope.

"Mom? Mom what is it?" She asked worriedly. Celesta cried out again, reaching for her stomach. Calliope knew, but how was she to get her mother to the infirmary. She jumped out of the den for a second.

"Mirringo! Dilaver!" She called. The two brother who were asleep below looked up.

"It's Mom. I think she's about to have the kit!" She exclaimed. They were up in an instant. Dilaver ran to get Jennyanydots from the infirmary, as Mirringo jumped in the den. He picked up his mother as she cried out again. He jumped from the den and ran toward the infirmary.

"Calliope dear, go get Mistoffelees! You two, you don't need to see this till you get mates. Go!" Jennyanydots said as Celesta cried out louder this time. Mirringo and Dilaver walked out as Calliope entered with Mistoffelees, then whisked out. Misto ran over to Celesta as she whimpered, taking her paw. She was in so much pain!

Moments past, before Munkustrap, who had been standing beside the door, heard mewling coming from inside. He smiled, as Jenny came out.

"It's a tom. Looks just like Mistoffelees." She said. Munk grinned, walking in with Jenny. There on a mattress in the back was his daughter and Misto. Celesta held a little black bundle in her arms, smiling down at it despite how tired she was. Misto purred, stroking the little kits head. They were right, he did look exactly like his father. A tuxedo tom, with one left black paw instead of right.

"What's his name?" He asked, walking up to them.

"Quaxo." Celesta said, smiling down at her new son, who squirmed in her grip, kicking his paws up in the air. Misto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the kitten.

"He's sparkling." He said, laughing. Celesta looked to see Quaxo messing with his tail, which was shimmering. Munk put his paw on his forehead.

"Oh great another one." He said, making them laugh.

"Let them get their sleep Munk. I'll watch over them." Jenny said, looking at the couple. Munk sighed.

"I'll stand outside and keep watch." He said, then walked out. Celesta laid down, curling around her new son, with Misto around her. He kissed her cheek, purring. She purred in response as they watched their newborn kit yawn and settle into his mother's chest fur.

"Well. You're a father now Misto." She said, kissing him softly. Misto smiled, then yawned. Celesta laid her head down, closing her eyes. Misto licked her ears, then settled his head on her back, closing his eyes.

Macavity came back to hear the news of the new kitten. He growled, walking into the infirmary. Jennyanydots looked up from making a bottle for Quaxo.

"Where is it?" He yelled. Jenny growled, stepping up to him.

"You will not touch them!" She hissed. Macavity snarled, grabbing the Gumbie Cat's arm and tossing her aside into a table. The crash stirred Munkustrap slightly, and he opened his eyes slightly.

Macavity walked in to see The couple curled up around the kitten. He sneered at the disgusting sight, then focused on the Tuxedo kitten, who was curled up in his mother's fur. Macavity grabbed the kitten by the scruff and pulled her up. It wailed pitifully from the sudden pain. Macavity hissed at it.

Munkustrap looked up as Jenny ran out.

"Macavity. He's gone in for the kitten!" She exclaimed. Munkustrap shot up, running into the back room. Quaxo was crying, making Celesta jerk up with Mistoffelees. Macavity glared at them, pulling the wailing Quaxo from them.

"Let him go!" Munkustrap growled, making Macavity face him as Misto held Celesta back from launching herself.

"I think I'll keep him. Raise him as my own son, teach him to be just like me." He laughed. Munkustrap snarled, and launched himself at Macavity. Quaxo was tossed aside, landing on the ground with a dull thump, lying motionless. Celesta cried out as Misto grabbed him up. He sighed in relief.

"He's okay. Just stunned." He said. Celesta gasped, licking her son on the ear as he cried. The fight went on out the infirmary as other cats came out. The toms fought through the hench-cats, casting them out. Celesta watched as Macavity and her father rolled down the hill, toward an embankment.

"Daddy! Watch out!" She called, running toward them despite the pain she was in right now. She watched as they both wouldn't stop, until both had fallen over. Celesta screamed, closing her eyes.

She heard a splash, but concentrated. Munkustrap was hovering toward her, then set on the ground. He looked shocked as the other Jellicles ran toward them. Celesta launched herself on Munkustrap, who hugged her back.

"Thank you." He whispered, purring. Celesta smiled.

"I wasn't going to let you die Daddy." She said, then looked toward the embankment. Macavity was nowhere in sight. She smiled, then slumped into Munkustrap's chest. Mistoffelees ran over with Coricopat.

"She's get exhausted herself. With the birth and this no wonder she's tired." Cori said, stroking her head. She smiled as Munkustrap picked her up. The Jellicles were out now, free of Macavity, free of the other cats. They were happy. They were peaceful at last.

* * *

**Song is Different Summers by Demi Lovato. Like it? Love it? Tell me!**


	11. There's A Place For Us

**Yay last chapter! Do you think I should make a sequel? Bold is Celesta singing, Italics is Calliope singing. Both bold and italics are both of them**

**Chapter 11: Never Again**

It had been months since Macavity was thrown. Everything was getting back together. Quaxo had finally opened his eyes, a soft greenish blue color, a mix of Celesta and Mistoffelees eyes. His powers were also growing stronger, but he was still the fun adorable little kitten.

Celesta sat on the top of the car, holding Quaxo in her arms as he slept. Mistoffelees joined her, entwining their tails of black and calico. He kissed her cheek softly and rubbed his head against hers. She purred, watching as Calliope talked with Deucalion. She smiled.

"Well that little one has grown up." Misto said, smiling at Celesta. Celesta nodded, then looked down as Quaxo stirred.

"But I have this one to take care of now. Plus maybe even a few more." She said, raising an eyebrow to Misto.

"Not till later." He said, laughing as Victoria and Plato's kids came up, waking up Quaxo.

"Can Kaxo come pway with us?" Imarina, the pure white queen with brown eyes asked. Quaxo woke up, smiling, then looked at his Mother.

"Can I?" He asked. Celesta smiled.

"Sure, but stay in the vicinity of the junkyard." She warned, letting him climb out of her arms and run after Imarina and Tron. Celesta watched as they all met up with Electra and Pouncival's kittens; Ophelia and Rynel. She smiled, leaning against Mistoffelees. Misto purred, smiling and looking at her. Munkustrap jumped up beside them, rubbing his head against his daughter's.

"Hey daddy." She said. Munk smiled, sitting beside Demeter, who rubbed her head against his arm. Celesta raised an eyebrow at the two, then smiled. She was at least happy for him to be happy. Misto smiled, squeezing Celesta gently. She smiled, as they were attacked by kittens. Imarina, Ophelia, and Tron attacked Mistoffelees, biting his ears and arms playfully and sending him backward. Rynel jumped into Celesta's lap while Quaxo jumped up on Munkustrap.

"Alright, alright. You little kit." Munkustrap laughed, grabbing Quaxo's hind legs and tossing him upside down. Quaxo's shrieks of joys were heard through the junkyard as Celesta sent the other kittens on their way.

"Gwandpa! Put me down!" Quaxo shrieked, getting laughter from the adult cats. Munkustrap put him down. Quaxo jumped over and hid between Misto and Celesta, laughing.

"You're mean Gwandpa!" He said, peeking behind Celesta's fur. Munkustrap growled playfully, coming behind her. Quaxo shrieked again and jumped on Misto's shoulder, onto his head. Misto pulled Quaxo over and flopped him into his lap. Quaxo grinned, laughing as Celesta tickled his stomach. He threw his hands out to stop her. Green sparks exploded out of his paws, narrowly missing Celesta as she dodged. The cats looked at Quaxo. Quaxo blushed, jumping out of Misto's lap and turning away, his ears down and tail wrapped around his little, quivering body. Celesta smiled.

"Quaxo it's alright." She said.

"I awmost hurt you Mommy. It's not good." He said, looking at his parents, tears making his eyes look big. Munkustrap nodded, then jumped down with Demeter, walking away. Celesta held out her arms and Quaxo tumbled into them, burying his face into Celesta's chest. Misto smiled, stroking Quaxo's back.

"You want to know a secret Quax?" Celesta asked. Quaxo looked up at his Mom with big eyes. She held out her paw. In it, purple sparks spluttered. Quaxo looked at them, then at his father's which was sparking blue.

"We're conjuring cats." Misto said.

"And you're one too." She added, kissing her son on the cheek. Quaxo shied away, but hugged his Mom.

"We'll help you control your powers, along with Cori and Tant also." She said. Quaxo looked at Misto, their tuxedo faces alike except for the eyes and the little red ribbon Celesta tied around Quaxo's neck when he was a baby. Misto took Quaxo in his arms and nuzzled his head affectionately.

"Will I be able to control my powers Daddy?" Quaxo asked. Misto smiled.

"Of course you will Quaxo." He said. Quaxo smiled, then yawned and nestled into Misto's arms. Misto stroked his back as he fell asleep. Celesta kissed the top of his head, before leaning her head on Misto's shoulder, smiling down at her son. She looked at her other three, who were doing what they usually did, before turning back to her new one. Misto kissed her head.

It was Mirringo, Calliope, and Dilaver's birthday, and the cats were celebrating. The lights that were usually used for the Ball were up and glittering. Everyone was having a good time. Tugger had even got a radio from his owners and had it on, blasting music they didn't know but danced to.

Celesta held Quaxo as she stood by Mistoffelees. Quaxo had always been a scaredy cat when it came to crowds, so he held onto Celesta tightly.

"Happy birthday Mirringo." Celesta said when Mirringo walked up. She kissed him on the cheek, making him laugh, before hugging his mother. Quaxo squeaked under them, and they pulled back, laughing.

"Happy birthday Mirringo." Quaxo squeaked. Mirringo stooped down to Quaxo's eye level. He always had a soft side for kittens, even if he looked macho.

"Thank you little one. But you shouldn't be afraid. These are all your friends. They won't hurt you." He said. Quaxo frowned, shaking his head and pushing it into his mother's chest fur. Celesta laughed.

"Thanks for trying. Now where are your brother and sister? I need to wish them a happy birthday." She said, shifting Quaxo to the other arm as he played with his red ribbon on his neck before Misto gave him his little mouse toy.

"Calliope is over with Deucalion, and I think Dilaver is with Alonzo and Admetus." He said, before Castalia walked over.

"Come on Mirringo. Let's go dance. Oh, hey Celesta." She said, grabbing onto Mirringo's arm. Celesta smiled, raising an eyebrow. Mirringo smiled, before walking off with Castalia on his arm. Mungojerrie walked up to her, ruffling Quaxo's head fur.

"Are all my babies growing up?" She asked, looking at him as Misto went to talk to his sister. Jerrie shook his head.

"Not all of 'em. Ya still hav' this lil one." He said, smiling at Quaxo, who giggled and dropped his mouse, with Jerrie picked up and gave back to him.

"I'm hoping for one more. When Misto is ready." She said.

"Am I always tha god-fatha?" He asked, smiling. Celesta laughed, nodding.

"We had pretty good kids didn't with Jer?" She asked.

"Ya. We sure did." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He let her go as Misto walked over.

"Why don't we dance?" He asked, extending his paw. Celesta looked at Jerrie, who was joined by Rumpleteazer.

"It's alroight. We'll take care of Quaxo for a bit." She said, smiling. Celesta grinned, handing Quaxo over to Rumpleteazer's waiting arms. He didn't seem to mind as he played with his toy. Celesta smiled, giving her paw to him. He lead her over to the clearing where some of the couples were dancing to a slow song. Misto put his paws around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed to the music. Celesta caught Mirringo and Castalia dancing, as were Deucalion and Calliope were. She smiled. Her babies were all grown up now. She laid her head on Misto's shoulder as he kissed her head. They stopped when the music stopped. Celesta looked up to see Calliope up there, a little nervous.

"Uh. Thank you all for coming to mine and my brothers' birthday. We appreciate it. But I have something to tell you." She started. The crowd was silent.

"My mom taught me when I was a kitten that no matter where you come from, or what happened to you, you still belonged in this world. I didn't understand it back as a kitten, but now I do. You guys took me and my brothers in at the worst time, not knowing that we were Celesta and Mungojerrie's kids. But you didn't object to any of it. Not that Munkustrap was our grand-father, that my parents never actually loved each other, or that I can still get along with my step-father." She explained, looking at Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees smiled, nodding, and chuckling a bit.

"So I wanted to sing a song that I had heard a while ago, that explained my feelings about this. I hope you like it and will join in." She said, before taking a deep breath. Celesta listened, waiting.

_There's a place out there for us,  
more than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in down here,  
fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand._

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
exactly who we are is just enough  
there's a place for us, there's a place for us.

Celesta smiled as everyone listened. She walked up on the raised platform, scaring Calliope. Calliope jumped, but sighed, and gave a wave to her mother.

**When the water meets the sky,**  
**where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,**  
**when these broken hands are whole again,**  
**well will find what we've been waiting for,**  
**we were made for so much more **

_**We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
exactly who we are is just enough,  
there's a place for us, there's a place for us**_

**So hold on**_, now hold on__**,  
**_

_**there's a place for us**_

_**We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above,  
a world where you and I belong, where faith and love will keep us strong,  
exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are is just enough,  
there's a place for us.**_

They both smiled as the whole Tribe seemed to join in. Celesta hugged Calliope tightly.

"I love you Mom, even if you and Dad don't love each other." She whispered. Celesta smiled.

"No matter what. You still have family." She said, then pulled back. Mungojerrie walked up, putting his hands on his daughter's and best friend's shoulder. Mirringo and Dilaver joined them, smiling. Mistoffelees walked up slowly, tugging a little Quaxo behind him. Quaxo walked over to his mother, but was surprised with Calliope scooped him up. He giggled as she tickled his belly. Rumpleteazer walked up and stood beside Mungojerrie, as Munkustrap walked up behind them. This was the full family, together, no matter what. There was a place for them.

**Song is "Theres A Place For Us" by Carrie Underwood. I hoped you like it, please review**


End file.
